The four horsemen
by wolfenstien
Summary: You’ve heard of the four horsemen of the apocalypse bringers of death, plague, war and poverty... first fanfic... has been edited slightly
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first TT fanfic to be put up... sorry about the re-editing.. just added some stuff to make the plot work... **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not currently own the Teen Titans...**_

"You've heard of the four horsemen of the apocalypse bringers of conquest, war, famine and death. These four demi gods are destined to come to this earth and destroy everything. No body knows when, people thought the year 2000. This is where the Y2K theory came from, it is also believed that the year 2012 is the start of the apocalypse as it is the end of the Mayan long count calendar... But this is not the case." said the dark titan who was reading from a large heavy tome. "But what you don't know is, there are four others... the good horsemen you might say. These are believed to come in the form of children, which makes sense seeing as children are portrayed as innocence, life and basically everything good in the world."

"So what are you saying?" asked cyborg

"I'm saying that we need to find these children. My books say they get reborn into the world every 500 years. They are spread around the world in four continents; America, Europe, Asia and Australia." Raven said looking up. "There's one more thing, there are seven seals that have to be broken for the horsemen to come and the world to end, the first one was broken last night..."

"Is there any way to stop them from being broken..?" asked beast boy.

"Not unless we can find the book of seals and the one who is breaking them..." she replied.

"Ok how long do we have to find these kids?" asked Robin

"From my calculations we have 27 days before the last seal is broken." she said looking at a piece of paper with scribbles all over it.

"How are we supposed to find them, the kids I mean, firstly we don't know where to start looking and who to look for!" said beast boy.

"Hold on, there's a bit in here that describes them. Here we go, it says they are always children of the Wolf, Phoenix, Lion and Raven... and they have powers bestowed upon them from a higher power"

"Hey does that mean you could be one of them?" asked beast boy

"Maybe, if you could call Trigon a _higher power _and it would explain the vision I had last night... it says here that when the horsemen come, the children will be of adolescence!"

"Well then we better get looking for the other three, if your one, then that makes it easier. Does it say how we can identify them?"

"It says that when the time draws near each will sense the others." said raven interpreting the old language.

"That's useful, so all we have to do is fly in the T-jet to Europe, Asia and Australia and then let Raven fly over and try sensing them, we'll be done in no time!" said cyborg grinning happily.

"This is glorious news." said Starfire excitedly who had been listening keenly to the conversation.

"What will happen if we don't find them in time..?" asked Robin.

"Well when the seventh seal is broken there will be nothing we can do... it says 'There will be seven trumpets of angels and the end of the world'..." she said looking up and seeing fear in her friends faces.

_**okay well I edited this again to add in the seals bit, (I did some research)... and I will gladly take both bad and good reviews...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not currently own the Teen Titans...**_

**The Lamb and the Nightmare**

**1:32am Previous night**

Raven was restless... murmuring in an ancient language as she slept...

"_Where am I..?" she said to her self looking around finding herself in a bare field ahead there was a lamb that looked like it belonged in a nightmare, it had seven horns and seven eyes. On the ground in front of it was a book._

_The lamb opened the first seal and then spoke with a voice like thunder "Come!" there was a sudden strike of lightning._

_Raven looked, and there before her was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest..._

_The lamb then turned its ugly head towards Raven now realizing she was there._

"NO..." Raven screamed sitting up... beads of sweat rolling down her face. She looked around, she was in her room sitting on her bed, everything was normal.

There was a sudden banging on the door "RAVEN... RAVEN... ARE YOU ALL RIGHT..?" shouted beast boy whose room was next to hers.

She got up shakily and opened the door a fraction...

"Rae... are you all right..?" he asked much quieter this time.

"I-I'm fine... just a... nightmare.." she replied

By now the rest of the titans had got to ravens door having heard beast boys yelling.

"Whats going on..?" asked cyborg sleepily

"Nothing... it was just a nightmare..." Raven said while closing the door on them.

Raven leaned against the door silently waiting for her friends to retreat back to there rooms.

After a few seconds she waved her hand and lit the numerous candles that were situated around her room,then went to her bookshelf.

"That was no ordinary nightmare..." she muttered to her self running her fingers down the spines of the many ancient tomes that resided on the shelf's "here we go"

She pulled out a few of the more ancient and dusty books and sat on the floor in the middle of her room and began to read.

_**Sorry about the shortness and the lack of action but I thought it would be wise to put in the vision/nightmare to help explain it a bit better.**_


End file.
